Currently there are a number of solutions for keeping your microwave clean when cooking items that may splatter during heating. One of these solutions attempts to place a paper towel or cloth over the plate or bowl of food you are cooking, but this approach fails to meet the needs of the market because the paper towel gets into the food making the cooking experience messy or the paper towel falls off especially where you are using a microwave oven that has a rotating carrousel. Another solution is to use a plastic plate cover/splatter guard assembly, but this solution is similarly unable to meet the needs of the market because the plate cover can become extremely hot to the touch and the splatter guard assembly makes the food that you are cooking soggy due to steam building up inside the microwave cover. Further, the plastic plate cover/splatter guard assembly is large and takes up space in the kitchen cabinet when not in use.
There is a need therefore for an apparatus or device or kitchen accessory that prevents food from splattering and making a mess of your microwave oven during the cooking or heating/reheating process.